


Gazing Through the Foggy Past

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Rabbit holes are too easy to fall into, Who is Gary Green?, Yes I am back with another crazy theory, forgotten childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: On a restless night, Gary goes wandering on the Waverider to end up the cargo bay and happens upon a dusty storage crate.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Gazing Through the Foggy Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).



> Hi, guys!
> 
> So FireSoul was the genius behind the idea by sending a message about what if somehow Gary was actually Jonas Hunter. I jumped on it and the two of us went back and forth on a rabbit hole for a while. Last night, I finally managed to write something for the prompt I was given for it (Gary finding something of Jonas's in the Waverider's storage bins and remembering his past.) And now, I'm sharing it here with you on AO3.
> 
> Also, shout out to IncendiaGlacies for also feeding me more for this theory. It really helped nurture this theory.

The halls of the Waverider were quiet when Gary walked down them. Most everyone was in their rooms right now, and John was crashing in the library. He had been trying to sleep, but somehow he felt restless. So he’d decided to walk around a little, and maybe he’d succumb to exhaustion.

Whenever he was on the ship, Gary always knew where he was going. It didn’t make sense since he had a horrible sense of direction. On the Waverider, it was and always had been the opposite. Even with his first visit back in training days, he had known the layout of the ship and where things were.

Tonight, he found himself in the cargo bay with a cup of warm milk. He sat on one of the crates, looking at the others surrounding him. Most of them looks clean, but there was one that covered in dust. Not only that, but it was shoved back in the corner. Gary found himself staring at it and how out of place it looked out there. He didn’t know why it was bothering him so much.

Finally, he sighed. “Gideon, what’s in the crate over there?”

“The belongings of Captain Hunter’s family. Following their passing, he stowed the things they had left on the ship in there.”

“Huh,” Gary took a sip from the mug. “Thought he’d have taken those with him.”

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to move towards the dusty crate, but he set the mug down and moved towards it. Gary leaned down and unlocked the latch on it. Dust billowed up towards him, making him cough a little. He waved the dust away before peering inside.

The crate was about half filled. A few garments were folded up nicely on one side. A box painted with red flowers was pushed up next to them. On top of the box was a badge with the logo of an hourglass. Someone’s knitting project, forever unfinished, was also inside with a few balls of yarn. Photographs and a few toys were scattered around the rest of the space left inside the chest.

Gary reached in and withdrew one of the toys- a small wooden top. It had been painted once, but use had worn and chipped it away. He set the top on the crate behind him and spun it. As it twirled, he counted how long it stayed upright. Ten seconds.

_His fingers released the top and he sat down the floor to watch, counting the seconds. Mummy and Daddy were still talking about adult stuff with Gideon in the parlor. That was fine. He could have fun on his own and he got to go on the Waverider where it was safe._

_The top fell down. He’d gotten to eleven._

Gary blinked a few times and shook his head as the memory became more clear in his head. His childhood up to the age of ten had always been a blank, but he attributed that to getting flashed one time too many. Since his temporary and regrettable allegiance with Neron, the blank has become more of a thick, soupy fog. There was something beyond it, but he couldn’t recall it.

Now he had remembered something, but it didn’t make sense. How could he have been on the Waverider as a child? Gary didn’t understand it at all. But the milk was finally starting to kick in and he felt exhausted. Besides, he wasn’t supposed to be going through the box anyways.

Gary went to replace the top inside the crate when he noticed one of the pictures. It was blurry, but the subject could still be made out. A woman with dark hair was laughing at the camera. The fog in his memories parted again and a word slipped out of his mouth.

“Mum?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!
> 
> Always happy to take comments and kudos! I'd really love to hear your feedback for this one.


End file.
